


swan song

by lethargicProfessor



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, almageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know what would have happened to me if I were alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	swan song

_I don’t know what would have happened to me if I were alone…_

Yuu gripped the rough, bumpy hilt nervously, the weight on his back finally making itself known. The room was hot - strange, they were always freezing whenever they’d visit the others- and the stench of blood was coating his throat.

“Al…ma…”

The stupid, cheeky boy grinned, smothered in blood and guts and gore belonging to  _those_ people.

The CROW.

The Epsteins, or what he thought was the Epsteins.

And Doctor Edgar. Hadn’t he said he had a son? What had happened to him? Would he be alright, or had he been killed as well?

Twi Chan… Doctor Edgar’s wife, or at least his baby’s mother. She’d been strict, scary at times, but she cried for him. Over him. He remembered. She hurt him, them, but she cared.

“What did you _do_?”

He hadn’t meant to ask out loud, but the word slipped out of their own volition. Alma grinned. “Yu, I’m really glad you’re safe! But…”

His blood ran cold. “Now I have to kill you.”

He barely had time to dump Marie on the floor before Alma’s slash reached him, slicing neatly through his right arm. The innocence thing dug into his palm as he clenched it tightly, the pain of severed nerves shooting up to his brain.

“You’ve synchronized too, Yuu?” Alma asked conversationally, using his momentum to slam Yuu away. He nearly blacked out as he crashed into the thick wall, groaning in pain as blood spurted from his mouth. He bounced off the wall, landing in a heap beside one of the red-tinted holes where the other apostles still slept.

“Kid?” Marie called out in alarm, disoriented in the large, echoing room.

Yuu raised his head slowly, eyesight blurry as blood dripped into his eyes. Alma sauntered over slowly, his innocence - could it really be called that? - coated in blood.

“I was alone.” Alma continued, ignoring Marie for the moment. “I wondered why our friends didn’t wake up.” Yuu could picture the annoying little brat crouched beside a different hole each day, talking about everything and nothing.

“I wondered if any would wake up at all.” Alma smiled sadly, genuinely hurt as tears dripped down his face. “There’s no way they’d wake up, huh? They wouldn’t want to wake up if they could, right?”

His friend, his _only_ friend, spilled tears over the broken bodies of the people who had hurt them so much. Then he smiled, the goofball, going on about how he must have annoyed them to death anyways with his babbling and loud voice and whatnot.

The look in his eyes, though, was cold. He remembered, then… His memories, just like Yuu remembered that woman, and the lotuses…

Alma bawled, the innocence thing ripping out of his body. “I can’t stop it, Yuu!”

He wailed and blubbered and plopped down on the ground, the grotesque things at his side poking through some of the bodies. “I couldn’t stop it! Every time I tried, it healed back!”

Yuu couldn’t stop himself from stumbling over, kneeling before the crying boy to help. He paled, though, as the extra appendages from the innocence shot over his head, slamming Marie into a wall roughly.

The older man grunted weakly in surprise and fell still, his blood streaking the walls a bright red. Yuu struggled to breathe, arms hanging weakly at his sides. “Alma, stop…”

Tears pricked his eyes and the giant thing drove in through Yuu’s chest, cracking his rib bones and puncturing his lungs. Alma sniffled, eyes wild. “You understand, right?”

He dove in his innocence deeper, nicking his heart and splitting his spine. The breath slipped out of Yuu’s lungs as he stared weakly at Alma.

Alma smiled through his tears. “Let’s die together, Yuu… We have nothing to protect anymore.”

Images of the lady in white flashed in Yuu’s eyes as Alma faded away, lotus petals falling into his outstretched arm.

_I’ll wait for you forever…_

Yuu gave a start, blood spurting out of his mouth as he jerked away from the sniffling boy. He still gripped the feathered innocence in his uninjured arm, and swung it around in a desperate attempt to free himself from death’s grip.

He ducked instinctively, bringing the sword around to grip it tightly, and looked up at his shocked friend, tears blurring his vision. “I’m sorry, Alma…”

Bracing himself, Yuu growled through gritted teeth, slashing up across the other boy’s chest. “I want to live, even if it means destroying you!”

He would never forget the stunned, hurt look frozen on his only friend’s face, splattered with his own blood. It would haunt him for the rest of his days, and he would burn in hell for it, he was sure, but he couldn’t break his promise. He  _wouldn’t._

H watched as the thin body fell with a dry thump, almost anticlimactically, tears streaming freely down his cheeks. He couldn’t move… He just wanted to curl up with his friends, never to stand up again.

He couldn’t, though. Yuu waited a full minute to see if he would stand, regenerate as he was expected to, but Alma was still, silent for once in his short life.

Something shifted in the rubble behind him, and he whipped around, wary of another attack. It was only Marie, though, bruised and bloodied but very much alive.

The young boy wiped his eyes on his sleeve, stumbling to the older man, scooping his arm up along the way. “Marie…”

“Kid?”

“Let’s go… It’s over now…”

He glanced at his innocence bitterly, gripping the hilt as it slowly shed feathers. He would keep it, train with it. He would do everything in his power to find that woman. He owed it to her… and to Alma.


End file.
